


Inopportune

by spinninginfinity



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Series, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinninginfinity/pseuds/spinninginfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Josh and Donna’s Christmas Eve plans are interrupted. </p><p>
  <i>‘Conceiving a baby in March? We’re idiots, Donna.’</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inopportune

‘We didn’t think this through,’ Josh says.

‘No.’ Donna turns a page of her magazine. ‘Would you stop pacing?’

Josh stops, planting his hands on his hips. ‘Conceiving a baby in March? We’re idiots, Donna.’

‘We were trying for three months before that; we were going to take a break to avoid her coming in December? And I hardly think in our line of work there's _any_ convenient time for a baby to arrive.’

‘Well, no,’ he admits. 'Christmas Eve, though?' He addresses Donna's stomach. 'Really, baby girl?'

Donna smiles and closes the magazine but doesn't say anything. He sits in the chair by her bed, reaching for her hand. ‘How’re you feeling?’ he asks her softly, eyes on her fingers as he rubs his thumb across the back of them.

She shakes her head fondly at him. ‘It’s only the early stages, Josh; my contractions are still miles apart. We probably shouldn’t even be here yet. Wouldn’t be, actually, if you hadn’t pulled some strings.’

‘Yes, well, these things can progress very suddenly. I’ve read about it.’

Donna shifts, trying to find a more comfortable position. ‘Seriously, you wanna go see a movie or something?’

‘Are you kidding?’

‘Yeah. I'm just bored.’ She sighs. ‘It is a shame about the timing, though. I mean, it’s a shame I went into labor at exactly that moment. I was having fun.’

Josh blinks, having to rack his brain to remember what they were doing before Donna said “Please don’t freak out, but I think that might have been a contraction”. It seems like days ago, though they’ve only been here a few hours. ‘The snowmen?’

‘Yeah.’ She folds her fingers together. ‘And the briefing room won’t look right if only half the chairs have them.’

‘Someone else will finish them off,’ he assures her. He hesitates. ‘Sorry. This was me being way overly-cautious, dragging you in here this early.’

She waves his words away. ‘Don’t be silly, I can’t hold it against you for wanting to look after me. No, this is fine.’

He looks at her for a moment and then kisses her quickly on the cheek. ‘Wait here,’ he says.

‘Where do you think I’m going to go, Josh?’ she calls after him as he leaves the room.

It takes ten minutes to round up everything he needs, and he spends the entire time convinced he’s going to go back to find Donna in active labor, but she’s in much the same position as she was. She frowns in confusion at him.

‘Where did you go?’

‘Hunting for snowman supplies. And I was victorious, look.’ He puts everything down on the bed: a pad of white paper, scissors and a pack of marker pens in various colors. ‘So we can make those, if you want.’

She beams at him and sits up a bit straighter, resting the pad a little awkwardly against her stomach.

Josh watches his pregnant wife drawing snowmen and feels compelled to tell her, ‘When CJ first thought of the snowman idea all those years ago, I never imagined, you know, this.’

‘Well, we were idiots back then,’ she reminds him gently. ‘Even more so than now, with our poor conception timing.’

He shrugs. ‘She’s a pretty good Christmas present.’

Donna smiles. ‘Yes, she is.’

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
